


And Who's The Boy Now?

by sanguisuga



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap AU, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Hartwin, Hartwin Secret Santa, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MerlQ (established relationship), No mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Oral Sex, Q is a dirty perv, Smut, Snogging, Voyeurism, of the audio variety, sort of...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy have somehow switched bodies. How will they cope when the trauma sends Eggsy - er, Harry - into heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelt/gifts).



> As of the due date of August 7th, this story is not totally complete. As you can see, it has rather run away from me. (Damn that muse!) I am actively working on it every free moment that I have, and hope to complete it within the next month or two. I hope that what I have so far pleases the recipient, and I beg their kind indulgence to see it finished!
> 
> This is my first attempt at doing a Secret Santa exchange, and also my first attempt at Hartwin, so I would dearly love comments to let me know how I'm doing...
> 
> Forgot to add that this is un-beta'd and un-britpicked, so any errors are all mine and I take ownership of them proudly! ;-p

Green light. Eggsy remembered...green light, and...cold. Ice cold, almost as though he had stepped into a freezer - until a sharp flash of overwhelming heat had sent him to his knees, his stomach dropping to the floor as he clutched at his head, a sickening, swirling sensation as though he was going to pass out, and then... And then what? Rising above it all like smoke, looking down and seeing his own face, seeing how it was screwed up in pain and confusion, his weapon dropping from limp fingers, seeing someone else there with him in the same state of distress, his suit much more rumpled than Eggsy’s, showing signs of a struggle, his hair mussed, his glasses askew.

_Harry!_

Eggsy thrashed in his dream, his mind skimming over the details of their mission. Harry had been sent in undercover as usual, as his natural acting abilities and posh bearing tended to hoodwink even the most suspicious of their targets. At the last minute, Merlin had added Eggsy to the pot as Harry’s arm-candy to make surveilling the rather large facility a bit more feasible. The old ‘just slipping off to the loo, pay me no mind’ trick worked almost laughably easily even under the most tense of circumstances.

Especially when you had a pair like Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin, a young Omega with a powerful and well-seasoned Alpha hovering over him protectively. If anyone made a move as though to follow the young man to ensure he didn’t get up to anything less than wholesome, allowances were quickly granted at nothing more than one low growl of warning from the elder of the pair. Eggsy would henceforth be left strictly alone, able to retrieve whatever information that was required in record time.

He would usually scurry back with his shoulders rounded and his chin dipping toward his chest, anxiety practically radiating from his posture until he was once again on ‘his’ Alpha’s arm, cementing the illusion that he was just a sweet little Omega with no mind of his own. It was extremely fortuitous to have such a seamless disguise built right into one’s biology, and the Kingsman organisation had not hesitated to exploit society’s subconscious biases against Omegas to their considerable advantage.

In this particular case, the host of the gathering was under suspicion of harbouring a rather nasty fugitive from the law as well as tinkering around with some dangerous unknown tech. After the whole Valentine fiasco, that sort of thing was very much on Kingsman radar and a quick conference at the Round Table had determined that they should move on the potential threat immediately. A fragment of a strange electronic chip had been recovered on a previous stealth mission, but so far Merlin hadn’t been able to suss it out, even after calling MI6 into the fray.

And so they had sent in the dream team on a not-so-stealth mission to hopefully retrieve more data, more tech, more - anything, really. As per their usual, Harry and Eggsy mingled with the hoi polloi that the ‘host’ was hoping to persuade to their cause, leaving their comms open to pick up any interesting tidbits floating around in the standard gossip. Neither of them were paying much attention to the actual conversations, as that sort of thing was usually parsed out at HQ in real time. If there were something of note, they knew that Merlin would alert them to it, of course.

After an hour or so of remaining plastered to Harry’s side, Eggsy made his excuses and then swiftly made his way down a very intriguing staircase. His comm got a bit crackly the further down he went, but he was still able to make out the terse directions being spoken in a soft Scottish lilt. Swift glances into every open room that he came across recorded everything for future analysis, and then he would move on to the next. Until the next one after that triggered an alarm of some sort, and then that lovely voice was barking out orders that Eggsy followed without conscious thought, trusting in his handler to get him the hell out of there, ta very much.

“Last door ta yer left, the plans show a winder, mebbe ye can git yerself out...”

The door opened easily, and Eggsy stepped in only to shudder hard at the freezing cold. His weapon was in his hand before he even realised it, looking up and down and right and left. No. No escape here. He turned, intent on getting the hell out, but then there was Harry, being flung in his direction by four meaty goons, one on each limb, all with signs that the struggle to pin the Kingsman agent down had not been an easy one.

They went down in a bundle of arms and legs as Eggsy wasn’t quite quick enough to fire off a single shot. And then the door slammed and locked behind them, leaving Harry to spring to his feet, surveying their situation with a steely glare. Eggsy stepped forward and aimed his weapon at the door, but Harry shook his head curtly.

“No good. Solid sheet metal.” He tapped at his glasses, and that was when Eggsy realised that Merlin had gone completely silent. Whatever this place was, it had shut off communication with their support.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

Harry’s dry delivery usually had Eggsy in stitches, but this was bad, this was very very bad, what in the fucking fuck were they supposed to do now?

And then had come the green light, the odd swirling sensation, and then black nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

And now...

Now there was a pull toward consciousness, a struggle to swim to the surface, his limbs thrashing slightly as he forced himself to wake. Eggsy groaned as he blinked sluggishly, taking in the subdued lighting and clinical surroundings with a bit of confusion. He closed his eyes again as he shook his head, attempting to regulate his breathing, the unmistakable smell of ‘hospital’ cloying at the back of his throat.

He was safe, he knew that much at least, but what had happened, and why couldn’t he remember any of it? Eggsy flinched as there was a light tap at his cheek, resisting the urge to curl up into a ball and perhaps pull the bedsheet up over his head for good measure.

“Eggsy, lad.” The tap came again, more insistent this time, and he sighed wearily as he once again forced his eyes open. “There ye are...”

“Merl?” Eggsy felt his lips turn down as he cleared his throat, the sound of his voice echoing oddly in his ears. He lifted his hands to his face to scrub at it, a strange sense of vertigo making his head spin as he looked at his fingers. His long, elegant fingers. “Tha fuck?” Merlin winced slightly as Eggsy put those fingers to his face, tracing over high cheekbones, a wide intelligent brow. “The absolute fuck, Merlin?” He clutched at his throat. “My voice - tha fuck tha fuck...”

“There seems to have been an accident, my boy.”

Eggsy’s head swam again as he heard his voice from the outside, and he grabbed at his stomach to keep it from rebelling. He sat up as his apparent doppelgänger strolled casually up to his bedside, all done up in pyjamas and a dressing gown, slippers on his feet. A ball of lead settled in his chest as Eggsy looked at the strangely composed apparition, suddenly knowing without one little shred of a doubt what had happened.

“Harry?” He swallowed thickly as the man wearing his body nodded curtly. “Ugh. Fuckin’ _hell_.”

“Quite.” Eggsy pulled his knees - Harry’s knees - to his chest and ran his hands through his hair. He groaned again and shuddered as he watched _his_ mouth open and _his_ eyes cant toward their tech wizard. “Merlin, now that Eggsy has rejoined the land of the living, perhaps you’d care to explain just what in the fuck is going on?”

Eggsy broke out into hysterical giggles at the sound of Harry’s characteristically deadpan mode of speech being delivered in his rough accent. The older men - well, one older and one suddenly _younger_ man - waited patiently until he had thoroughly deprived himself of air before continuing.

“Well. Fer starters, we’ve obviously determined just what ta mysterious tech does, but we still dinnae ken exactly how it does it.” He turned patiently amused eyes on the both of them. “But thanks ta ye lot, now we’ve a couple o’ guinea pigs ta fiddle about wit.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just how long were we out?”

“Approximately forty-eight hours, m’lad. Once the comms went down, I sent an extraction team in after ye. Ta baddies had ye slung in ta corner like a couple of sacks of taters, an’ they were tryin’ ta disassemble whatever had done tis ta ye. The main target had already cleared out, ‘course, so we took care of whoever was left behind and then hauled everything back to HQ here. We’re working on putting it all back taegether agin, but the goin’s slow.”

“Oh?” Eggsy smirked as Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. “Not even your little pet genius from MI6 can put the puzzle back to rights?”

Merlin flushed hotly, the shiny dome of his scalp practically glowing under the overhead lighting. “T’aint mine nothin’, and ye can jist mind yer own bidness, ye bastard.” He levelled a glare at the both of them as they snickered in unison. “Until we can put the damn machine back taegether and figure out how ta undo this bit of loveliness, we’re gonna keep yer both in isolation here. There’s no telling what the swap did ta yer insides, and there’s no telling if’n the effect might jist wear off.” Harry and Eggsy frowned at each other as Merlin shrugged. “Figured it’d be best this way.”

Harry suddenly slumped against the side of Eggsy’s bed, shaking his head slightly. “Urgh. I don’t feel so good.”

Eggsy reached out to pat his arm. “Probably just need to eat. I’m bloody starving myself.” Something tickled at the edge of his senses and he sneezed violently before shaking his head. “No - wait...” Eggsy’s eyes went wide, his nose twitching as Harry moaned quietly. “Fuck me, Merlin - no! You didn’t!” Merlin sighed miserably as Eggsy vaulted out of the bed, clasping Harry around the middle and dragging his limp form back to his own corner of the room, dropping him on the bed. “You stopped our suppressants, didn’t you?”

“I _had_ to, lad. We dinnae ken how your meds might affect either of ye in yer altered states.”

Eggsy felt a wild surge of anger swell up in his chest and before he even knew what he was doing, he was standing toe-to-toe with their tech wizard, baring his teeth as he growled in his face. “Well now you know precisely what is going to happen, don’t you? My body is going to go into heat, and _this_ body is going to respond to that.” Harry curled up into a foetal position as he turned to watch them, his eyes wide and unblinking. “This is a complete and utter clusterfuck, Merlin, and it is _your fault_.” Eggsy delivered the last two words with an emphatic poke to a firm chest, taking far too much delight in his petty actions and even pettier words.

Merlin sighed deep through his nose as a flicker of pain crossed his features. “Aye, lad, that it is. If it makes it easier on the both of ye, I will gladly take ta blame.” Eggsy deflated a bit, taking a wobbly step back as his mind tried to get around the fact that he was suddenly nearly five inches taller. Merlin reached out to grab his shoulder, squeezing it with a familiarity that felt foreign to Eggsy’s mind, but quite comforting to Harry’s body. “And I promise ye that I will see ye through this in any way I can.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy sank down on the edge of his bed and looked mournfully over at his shivering body. “Fuck’s sake, Merl. I ain’t never...”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up. “Yer well past puberty, lad. Can’t tell me ye’ve never had a heat before now.”

“Not... Not  _ with _ anyone, bruv. I always went to a Centre.” Merlin’s perplexed expression cleared with a small sigh of understanding. “Mostly cuz Mum wanted to make sure I wouldn’t end up in the same predicament - knocked up and all. Toys and simulated pheromones get the job done and don’t make any demands, y’know?” Eggsy picked at a piece of fluff on his pyjama bottoms. “It was always safer that way.”

“I hear ye, Eggsy. But it’s too late, unfortunately. Even if I thought it was wise to separate ye with yer heads all on wrong, the damage has obviously been done. He’s already going into heat, and you’re clearly entering your rut.” Merlin tilted his head as Eggsy sucked in a harsh breath. “Come now. I know ye know better than to lay one finger on me, lad. That were the hormones - twasn’t ye - not really.”

“Shit.”

“Aye. So ye see, if’n I even tried to get at Harry there, I think...” Merlin tucked his clipboard up to his chest as he took a single step, wincing as Eggsy immediately moved to block him, his stance wide with knees bent, a threatening growl building in his chest. “Right ye are.” He retreated back to his previous position, taking yet another step back for safe measure.

Eggsy’s posture straightened slowly as he put a hand to his head, shaking it gently. “Shit - shitshitshit! Sorry, mate. I dunno what came over me...”

They both startled slightly at a soft chuckle from the corner of the room, Harry’s eyes shining fever-bright as they bounced between them. “My protector - my knight in shining armour!” He giggled drunkenly even as he shivered almost violently. “We’re stuck in a pretty little pickle, aren’t we?” His cheeks blazed as he focused all of his attention on Eggsy. “No reason not to make the most of it...” Harry crooked his finger and waggled it in a ‘come hither’ motion, making Eggsy snort a disbelieving breath through his nose.

Merlin cleared his throat and spoke softly. “What do you need, lad? I’ll see ye both through this, I swear.”

“And if there are...consequences?” Eggsy swallowed hard against a hitch in his chest. “I really, really don’t want kids, Merlin. Not yet - maybe not ever. I’m too young, there’s too much to do, I just can’t...”

“Eggsy. Your body, your choice. Whatever you want, we’ll do.” They looked over at Harry, who had pushed himself up into a somewhat wobbly sitting position, shaking his head as he very visibly tried to pull himself back together. “This... This is a  _ profoundly _ fucked-up situation and I imagine that there will be - consequences - to deal with for quite some time for the both of us. But this -” Harry put his hand on his chest, patting it emphatically “- this is still  _ your _ body and as such it is entirely up to you as to what goes into it.” He gestured vaguely at his own body as Eggsy took a faltering step toward him. “No matter what that withered old carcass may leave behind, it is still very much your choice.”

Merlin chuckled softly. “In some ways, it’s almost perfect, wouldn’t ye say? Yer first time with yerself. Ye know yer limits better’n anyone.”

Eggsy eyed him doubtfully. “Maybe, but that don’t mean I’m not gonna try to push past ‘em anyway. I already feel...” He bared his teeth and clenched his fists. “It’s... It’s almost like the first time ya get a bit blotto with yer mates n’all. Like some jumped-up little shit said something, and all of a sudden yer blood’s boiling and ya want nothing more than to beat the crap outta him, and mebbe ya do and mebbe ya don’t, either way it don’t help cuz there’s ants under yer skin and it’s almost like yer watchin’ from tha outside, and ya know yer bein’ stupid n’all, but ya cain’t stop yerself. I just...” Eggsy shuddered hard as he looked over at Harry. “How do ya hold it all in?”

Harry shivered delicately as he shrugged. “The suppressants are a significant boon, but there is also a great deal of self-discipline involved. Of course there are times when it becomes rather convenient to have that rage simmering under the surface, but still. I’ve been living in that body for a great many years, my boy. I can fight those impulses, and I usually manage to repress them completely. It’s going to be difficult for you, especially because I will no doubt be quite useless to help you through it.” He smiled up at him a little bleakly as Eggsy took another reluctant step toward him. “I think that we may just have to trust to our instincts to guide us both in this situation.” Harry nodded toward Merlin. “Instinct and our very own wizard will see us through.”

Eggsy squared his shoulders and took in a deep breath, feeling his lungs expanding, letting his mind settle into place as he grounded himself. This was not  _ his _ body, not really, but he could make do for a little while, right? He continued to breathe through his mouth as he approached Harry’s bed, reaching out to give his upper arms a little squeeze. His face looked up at him, and his mouth quirked up into a small grin that made his heart beat just a bit faster. “Damn. I never realised just how fuckin’ cute I am.”

Harry broke out into heady giggles as Merlin snorted from behind them. “I’ll ask again, lad. What do you need?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy gently manhandled Harry off of the narrow hospital bed and wheeled it away from the corner before sliding the flimsy plastic-covered mattress off. He tossed it down to the floor and nodded down at it. “More of these. Clean sheets and blankets and pillows and all. Towels. A couple of cases of that fancy water with the electrolytes n’ shit in it. Food, of course.” He met Merlin’s eyes in the reflection of the two-way mirror over Harry’s head, narrowing his gaze meaningfully. “Privacy.”

Merlin sighed. “Aye, lad. I will be monitoring yer vitals an’ all, but video will be completely shut down and audio will only be at your behest.” He nodded toward the glasses neatly folded by what had been Eggsy’s bed. “Contact me when you need somethin’, and I’ll see that ye get it.”

“Once this starts, nobody comes in here.” Eggsy growled low as Harry subconsciously crowded into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’ll rip their fucking faces right the fuck off.”

“Right ye are. Won’t be necessary.” Merlin retreated to the door and tugged on a handle near the bottom, pulling a panel to the side. “We’ll just slip it in. I realise it might still rile ye up a bit, but I don’t see any other choice. Do ye?”

Eggsy growled again, but shook his head. He took a cautious sniff of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. “I figure ya got just a couple of hours, Merl. Start with the bedding. Quickly.”

Merlin nodded absentmindedly, already tapping out instructions on his tablet as he wandered out the door. Eggsy retreated to the far corner of the room, tugging Harry along with him. Hesitating only briefly, he pressed his lips to an overheated brow, looking down into dazed green eyes. Harry swayed on his feet as he reached up, abruptly yanking him down to plant a desperate kiss on his lips.

“You... Well, _I_ \- I taste like...mm. Like honey.”

Harry smiled somewhat bashfully and went up on his toes to run his tongue over Eggsy’s bottom lip. “And _I_ seem to taste like scotch.” He blinked languidly as he smacked his lips together. “How very extraordinary. I don’t suppose you actually have any...”

“No, I haven’t and even if I did, it wouldn’t exactly be a good idea, now would it?”

Harry quirked one eyebrow. “Harken to you being all responsible n’ shit.”

“Well, I am the older one now, aren’t I?” Eggsy chucked Harry under the chin. “I have to look out for you.”

Harry shoved his hand away, his cheeks such a delightful shade of pink that Eggsy simply had to reach for him again, running his thumb over his skin and huffing out a frustrated breath. “It’s so weird - I mean, this is wrong, it’s very, _v_ _ery_ wrong on so many fucking levels, but it feels..."

Harry cradled Eggsy’s hand to his cheek, the pleasant blush on his face migrating downward, highlighting the hollow at the base of his throat with stark arousal. “Yes, I know. It feels right, doesn’t it? So very right.”

The low growl vibrating through Eggsy’s chest just seemed to go on and on, but he wasn’t even entirely sure how. Was this an Alpha thing? Did they...purr? Whatever it was, it seemed to soothe Harry, as he subsided with a soft sigh, resting his ear up against his chest. Eggsy held him close and rocked their bodies together gently, continuing to rumble at him quietly. He was just beginning to settle into the idea that this impossible situation was actually happening, that he was honestly contemplating using Harry’s body to shag him _self_ senseless. Jesus fuck, how was this even a thing?

Harry leant back slightly as Eggsy hissed out a sharp snort of pain, having reached up to pinch his neck viciously. Nope, not a dream, then. “Take care with that ancient shell you’re inhabiting, Eggsy. It won’t be able to recover as quickly as you’re used to.”

Eggsy flexed briefly, quirking a small grin down at him as he relished in the sensation of powerful muscles and a rush of indeterminate pleasure. “I dunno, mate. Feels pretty strong to me.”

Harry blushed becomingly. “That’s just the pheromones. Trust me, if you’re still in there when this is all over and done with, you’ll definitely be feeling the weight of several additional decades accompanied by all the tiny aches and pains that have built up over those years due to my rather unorthodox life.”

Eggsy let out a long breath through his nose, once again wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him in. “What if... What if this is just the way it’ll be, now? What if there’s no going back?”

“Merlin will find a way, Eggsy. He always does.”

Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut tight and buried his nose in the top of Harry’s head. Unfortunately, that was all they could believe in for the moment, wasn’t it? That hope was all that they had to cling to, besides each other, of course. They both startled as the solid door at their back clanged open, and Harry let out a startled squeak as he was pushed up against the wall, as Eggsy spun around and dropped into a defensive posture in front of him.

Merlin held out his hands in a placating gesture, taking a couple steps into the room to act as a barrier between the reluctant couple and the sudden influx of supplies. Eggsy let out a soft breath as Harry clutched at his shoulders and pressed himself to his back, going up on his toes to watch as a veritable army of helpers paraded through with linens and water. It was all deposited on the bed that Eggsy had occupied earlier, along with a case of MREs.

Both Harry and Eggsy pulled faces at the silver-foil packets, subsiding with unhappy grumbles as Merlin glared. It was the obvious solution to their current predicament, after all. Harry made a soft noise of delight as an electric kettle was placed down next to a couple of mugs and a box of his preferred tea. Eggsy rumbled at him quietly, knowing exactly what he would be doing as soon as they settled themselves properly.

Merlin dropped a wink at the both of them as a full-sized mattress came sliding in through the door sideways, propped up against the wall by a couple of pairs of helping hands. “Figured this would be a bit more comfy an’ all. Gunna lock ye in now, but I’m just a call away, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded as Harry made a slightly distressed noise from behind him. “Yeah. Um. Thanks, bruv.”

And then they were alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy took in a slow breath through his nose, letting the scent that Harry was exuding settle into his head and chest. How odd it was to be experiencing it from the other side... When he was in the throes of previous heats, he had found his own scent to be rather acrid, the coppery tang of something very like blood tickling at the back of his throat. Now, however, it smelled sweet, making his mouth water with intrigue.

He turned slowly, feeling a hitch in his chest as Harry looked up at him from under dark blond-tinged lashes. Placing one hand on a pleasantly firm chest, he pushed him up against the wall and leant down for a hard kiss. He swallowed up the needy little noise that Harry uttered with a quiet sense of triumph blooming in his chest. 

Yes, perhaps this was utterly fucked up, but there was no denying that he hadn’t thought of Harry during his past couple of heats, wishing that he could be spending them with him rather than being forced to use the impersonal and extremely inadequate toys at the Centre. Ever since their unorthodox meeting and the subsequent deepening of their relationship into - well, whatever it was now - he had found himself thinking that perhaps there was at least one Alpha out in the world who could prove himself trustworthy. 

Obviously, this wasn’t the way that Eggsy would have preferred for this to happen, but there was no stopping it now. Harry whimpered quietly as he was released, as Eggsy tapped on his chest briefly, commanding him to stay put without uttering a word. The reluctant Alpha turned toward the supplies that had been left behind and got to work.

He dragged the mattress over first, sharing a slightly embarrassed if amused chortle with Harry as they took notice of the protective plastic sheet that it had been wrapped in. Eggsy replaced the inadequate mat on the floor, sliding the mattress right up into the corner and immediately tossing a sheet over it. Next came a bundle of blankets and pillows, and Harry crawled into the middle with a low moan of bliss. Eggsy got a bit lost in watching him burrow into the fluffy nest, eagerly piling the bedding up to his satisfaction, pulling the blankets up over his head and curling up into a ball underneath. 

_ ‘Damn. That is really stupidly cute.’ _

Eggsy shook himself and got back to work, his instincts to hide them both away clamouring at him. Looking around the decently-sized room made him feel itchy with exposure, even though he knew with absolute certainty that they were in no immediate danger. Still. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the cases of water and food that had been left behind, all neatly stacked on a rather sturdy and conveniently mobile piece of equipment...

Hm. Eggsy released the brakes on the hospital bed and used it as an awkward and somewhat unwieldy trolley, rolling it right up to the foot of the mattress and setting it solidly in place. With Harry’s on the other side, that made for a rather handy barrier, didn’t it? He surveyed his handiwork with a small bit of pride as Harry poked his head out from his burrow, one eyebrow raising imperiously.

“Are you suffering from some kind of delusion that we will be besieged?” Eggsy shrugged, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes as Harry sighed, pointing with his chin at the toilet sitting opposite. Not that he could actually see it, what with all the medical equipment in the way and all. “What if I need to take a piss, for God’s sake?”

“They are on wheels, Harry. Besides, I’d be going with you, wouldn’t I?” Harry blinked up at him in disbelief, his mouth simply dropping open. Eggsy shook his head as he tore into one of the cases of water, handing over a bottle. “We’ll worry about that later. I just...” He sighed quietly. “I just feel safer like this, okay?”

“Sure, love. Whatever you need.”

Eggsy gaped silently as Harry blushed beetroot-red and hastily downed his water, a small rivulet trickling from one corner of his mouth. He went to his knees at the edge of the mattress, settling back and watching until the bottle had been drained. “And what do  _ you _ need, Harry?”

Eggsy quirked a smile as the blush renewed itself, as Harry cleared his throat. “Well, since Merlin very rudely failed to supply us with any life-giving alcohol, I suppose that - um. Well. Some vaguely scotch-flavoured kisses might do me instead.”

Eggsy felt his own cheeks start to burn as he stretched up to grab a couple of towels. He tossed them in Harry’s direction with a small shrug. “You may want to tuck these down under you first. I have a feeling that you’re nearly there, and that first rush is always, uh - messy.”

Harry gulped quietly as he complied, somehow managing to keep himself bundled up in the blanket at the same time, although a brief flash of a very naked shoulder told Eggsy that he had already stripped himself bare, the restriction of clothing proving too much for his suddenly over-sensitised skin to handle. Moving slowly and deliberately, he began to unbutton his pyjama top as Harry once again settled himself. 

Perhaps sensing that Eggsy was feeling a bit exposed, Harry obligingly shut his eyes tight, thus encouraging the clothing to come off at a quicker pace. Eggsy paused after the top slipped from his shoulders, looking down and running his foreign fingers over lean, long muscle. He had always been in awe of how Harry moved, as sleek and as quick as a viper striking. His power seemed to come from his bones, his grace something almost elemental rather than physical. 

Keeping his bottoms on for the moment, Eggsy slid down in Harry’s nest and snugged himself up close, reaching out to take his face in both hands. The Omega’s body shuddered as he pressed a kiss to the middle of his forehead, but quickly subsided as he shifted his attention downward, both of them relaxing into heavy, languid kisses. Harry moaned quietly as Eggsy pushed him down into the pillows and covered his body with his, still moving with a calm precision that he hoped might soothe them both.

He hummed low as the solid body underneath his squirmed, Harry pulling away to gasp aloud. “Eggsy, it itches. Fuck, it itches like mad.” 

“Yeah, babe, I know.”

They both snorted laughter through their noses at the endearment, Eggsy shrugging as Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. He whined again. “Make it stop. Oh God, please...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for a vague allusion to Harry's - ahem - injury in this chapter. No real details, because of course nothing really happened, right?

“Are you sure?” Eggsy ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, growling faintly as his tongue darted out to lick at it. “This is the point of no return. Once I touch you - there - I won’t be able to stop.”

Harry gave him a glare that made laughter bubble up in his chest. “Yes, Eggsy, I’m quite aware. As innocent as I may currently seem while wearing your oh so angelic face, _I_ am not the inexperienced one in this situation. I’m just...experiencing it from a different angle, that’s all.”

Eggsy pulled away slightly, feeling an odd sense of jealousy bubbling low in his gut. “Didja ever breed someone? Um. Bond with anyone?”

Harry blinked up at him. “First of all, isn’t ‘breeding’ rather charged language to use? I thought that it was more or less verboten these days?”

Eggsy shrugged helplessly. “I dunno! I don’t really have any Omega mates, bruv. Just popped in and out at the Centre, obviously spent most of my time there tucked up in a private room. School didn’t have no A/O support groups or anything. People knew, of course, but I didn’t get no special treatment.” He picked at a piece of fluff on the blanket. “Course, that meant everybody looked the other way whenever I got picked on, too. I was lucky that nothing bad - y’know.”

Harry reached out to grab at Eggsy’s fingers, gently shaking his hand as he felt his eyes begin to well up. Rather than touching on the tension that had suddenly built up between them, he decided to answer Eggsy’s questions as best as he was able. “I had moments of - indiscretion - in my youth, but I have no offspring, at least to the best of my knowledge. And while I had been tempted to bond upon occasion, it was only ever a fleeting thought in the heat of the moment. I never seriously considered the possibility of securing a life-mate when I had my liaisons, and then I found myself thoroughly preoccupied with my work. To be perfectly truthful, I had all but given up on the idea. Until...”

Eggsy’s heart tripped in his chest as he swallowed gormlessly. “Until?”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “Until a certain brash but delightful fellow suddenly crashed into my life. You might know him - goes by the name of Gary Unwin?”

Eggsy shuddered hard, taking in a solid breath that was swimming with pheromones. “Why -  _ngh_. Why didn’t you say nothin’?”

Harry shrugged even as he tugged on Eggsy’s fingers, bringing them to his mouth and pressing butterfly kisses to the tips. “I hadn’t spent a heat with anyone in many, many years, Eggsy. I couldn’t be certain that it wasn’t just that biological imperative. I couldn’t trust myself, don’t you see?”

Eggsy nodded miserably, his throat closing up uncomfortably as he choked out a simple, “Yeah.”

“The longer I spent around you, the more I doubted myself, the more I wanted to trust my head and my heart and not just my damn prick. But I just - couldn’t. I’m old and nearly worn out, and you... You’re so young, so full of life. You - you shine, Eggsy. You light up everything around you, and I just - don’t.”

“You fucking idiot. You’re the only one who ever showed me that there could be more than stupid run-down pubs and boosting cars and being a dumbarse and hoping that I didn’t wind up in a ditch somewheres.” Eggsy gestured blindly around him. “All this super secret spy shite wouldn’t have meant nothin’ to me if it hadn’t been you that come to fetch me from that nick.” He bent down to put his forehead into the cradle of Harry’s neck. “You’re the only reason I’m here.”

Harry hummed quietly as he ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair - well, _his_ hair. “And you are the reason that I’m here as well. It was you that brought me back, love. When I thought I was lost, when I was struggling to remember who I even was, it was your face that I saw, your memory that I sought to recover. I came back from that abyss for you.”

Eggsy growled low as he started to tear at the cocoon of blankets that Harry had wrapped himself in. “You should’ve said. Why didn’t you say?”

“I really don’t think you understand. I’m nothing but a crusty old bastard. I love you enough to want better for you.”

“Stupid fucking idiot.” Eggsy slithered under the covers, somehow managing to shed his pyjama bottoms along the way. “Think you’re clever, being all selfless n’ shit. But you’re not. You’re a fucking bastard moron.”

Harry laughed brightly. “Well, thank you so much for your scintillating praise, my boy.”

Eggsy pushed himself up on his hands and knees, hovering over the Omega as he snarled. “No. Right now, you’re the boy. And I have some lessons to teach you.”

Harry’s eyes widened in mock horror as he tried to hold back on his laughter, letting it out as his vicious captor leant down to blow a resounding raspberry on one firm pectoral. They rolled about a bit, getting thoroughly tangled in the bedding as they tickled and caressed and laughed, finally settling into their oddly-reversed roles.

Their giggly exuberance trickled off into soft moans and low growls as Harry pushed up into Eggsy’s body, held so tight above him. He attempted his best doe-eyes as Eggsy’s brow furrowed in concentration. “Please, Eggsy. Please.”

Eggsy shook his head curtly, biting his lip to keep focus. “Never felt anything like this before. I don’t think I can handle it, Harry. I’m afraid of what I might do. I can’t...”  

Harry reached up to hold his face in both hands, smiling gently as the lean body shivered almost imperceptibly. “It’s okay to let go - you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” He emphasised by sliding one hand down to press up against Eggsy’s chest, marvelling at how odd it was to feel his skin from the outside. “I trust you with this - my body, and my heart. Everything I have to give is yours, Eggsy.” Harry threw his head back as he felt a sharp twinge deep inside, his guts churning as something quaked within him. “Oh God. Please, love, please!"

Eggsy swallowed thickly as he allowed his muscles to relax, rolling them both to the side as he began to run his hand between their bodies. Harry sobbed gratefully into his collarbone as he eagerly spread his legs, already feeling weak with relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin tapped his fingers on his clipboard as he waited for the kettle in the canteen to come to a boil, his fourth cup of the evening sitting innocently on the worktop in front of him. He resolutely avoiding even thinking about what might be happening in that room at this very moment, knowing that if he even allowed himself to ruminate on it, there would be no way he could resist taking a peek. He’d been waiting for an opportunity for so long...

He took note of all of the various bits and bobs spread out over two tables as he walked into the lab, the harsh overhead lighting illuminating everything quite clearly - especially a very intriguing mass of softly-tousled dark brown hair bent over a circuit board. Placing his steaming tea and the all-too-tempting clipboard down in front of his bank of monitors, he diverted in his path, looking around carefully before placing a light hand over the small of Q’s back.

“Your lab rats have all gone home.” Q licked his lips, his eyes twinkling in the bright light, before simply cupping a hand over the nape of Merlin’s neck and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

Merlin staggered slightly, still a little in awe of his tiny genius and his utter lack of concern for propriety. Although if it had been left to him, they’d probably still be dancing around each other with silly little hearts in their eyes. Still, no matter how badly he wanted to pick Q up, toss him over his shoulder and haul his pert little arse off to his personal office - with a lockpick-proof door, ta very much - there was still work to be done.

He reluctantly broke off the kiss, relieved to see understanding in his lover’s eyes as he was pushed away gently. He nodded down at the remains of the mysterious machine and sighed deeply. “What’ve ye found?”

Q cleared his throat and tossed his head. “Not much, I’m afraid.” He tapped at one of the circuits with long-handled tweezers. “To be perfectly honest, I’ve never seen anything like this. It’s not logical in the least - mechanically, these never should have functioned at all.”

Merlin frowned as he picked it up, turning it this way and that in the light. “I see what ye mean...” He held it up a bit higher. “Have ye analysed ta metal? It seems - odd.”

“I was wondering if you were going to pick up on that.” Q smiled serenely as Merlin pulled a grumpy face at him. “I’ve done a spectroanalysis on a small scrap, but the meter is still working out the finer details. It’s a combination that hasn’t been seen before, I think.” He shrugged at Merlin’s inquisitive eyebrow. “It’s not entirely uncommon. Jewellers are constantly testing different ratios of precious metals for their work. There’s no reason to think that there’s anything particularly dastardly in the combination, it just seems to be unique.”

He gestured to the open panel in the chamber that had been ‘liberated’ from the target’s stronghold, nodding as Merlin wandered over to it. “The construction is fairly straightforward, really. Nothing was damaged while they were dismantling the device, or in the subsequent firefight. I could put it back together right now, and I’m confident that it would work.”

“But it’s ta ‘how’ tat’s bothering ye, aye?”

Q smirked slightly. “Aye.” He swallowed his cheeky grin as Merlin gave him his best side-eye. “I know it’s bothering you too, so there’s no use in giving me that look. And what with your baddie having scarpered and being unavailable to question, there’s no telling what might happen if we were to attempt to use it.”

Merlin sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. “I’ve two teams out there tracking ta slippery bastard down, but he seems ta have disappeared fer good. Percival and Lancelot found evidence ta suggest that ta fugitive he was harbouring may have turned on his rescuer. That one always was extremely proficient at ta disposal of any remains...” Q’s face wrinkled up with such distaste that Merlin simply had to grin at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Q huffed and shoved his hand away, ducking his face down to hide his blush. “I don’t suppose we could count on any support from our sister organisation, aye?”

Q shook his head definitively. “Not officially, no. But since I happen to know a certain double-oh who positively delights in taking foolish risks with his career, not to mention his life, I could perhaps give him a little nudge in whatever direction you might care to whisper in my ear.”

“I’d - um. Appreciate that.”

Q grinned at the sour look on Merlin’s face. That particular meeting had not gone well, considering that Bond had more or less crashed into his flat in the middle of a heavy snogging session, and had promptly insulted Merlin’s jumper before passing clean out on the sitting room floor. “Well, either way, we can’t just throw your patients back in there, flip a switch and hope for the best, now can we?” Q pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. “Especially with the state they’re in now, hm?”

“Oh.” Merlin strode back over to his monitors, pulling a face as he immediately took a gulp of his now lukewarm tea. Humming tunelessly, he pulled up Harry and Eggsy’s vitals, looking over them carefully. He leant back in his chair as Q came up behind him. “Heartbeats elevated, of course, but no considerable spike in hormones. Eggsy - no, wait - _Harry’s_ temperature is a wee high, but that’s ta be expected. I don’t think ta heat’s broken just yet...”

“You know...” Merlin swallowed at the long drawl of Q’s voice in his ear. “I would think... Even with their personalities being switched, _I_ would be fairly certain that their individual biological processes would remain the same. In fact, I’m _quite_ sure of it.” Merlin shivered as a long finger traced around the shell of his ear. “You didn’t stop their suppressants because you were worried what might happen to them. You did it deliberately - you were hoping for this particular outcome, weren’t you?”

“I. Um.”

Merlin hissed in a short breath as Q abruptly swung one leg over his knees, settling down in his lap. “Oh come now. You must admit to your little deception, sweetheart.”

Merlin muttered under his breath as he tried to avoid his lover’s twinkling eyes. “Do ye even ken how many _looks_ those two have given each other over ta past year? Both of them utterly oblivious, Harry trying ta deny his feelins and Eggsy just confused by it all, poor lad.” He sputtered quietly as Q reached up to fiddle with the knot in his tie. “They’re perfect fer each other, ta damn fools! I just had ta make them see it, is all.” He tried to look superior as the man in his lap looked up at him from underneath unfairly plush eyelashes. “I was completely fed up wit ta both of them, and saw an opportunity ta make somethin’ good come out of this nightmare. If it gets fucked up for them then they can blame me, and not each other.”   

“You complete and total...” Merlin reached around to cup Q’s pert little bottom as he pressed closer, running his lips over his cheek and around to his ear. “You are nothing but an utterly soft and gooey soppy pudding, aren’t you?”

Merlin grinned as he impudently squeezed at his prize. “Wouldn’t’ve happened afore ye, darlin’. Only saw ta love in them cause I’m so stupid with it meself.”

Humming low in his chest, Q sank into Merlin’s kisses, heavy and languid as the monitors arranged at his back continued to keep track of rising hormone levels.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry whimpered as Eggsy slid a second finger in, not pressing deep enough to assuage that itchy ache deep inside. “More, more, oh fucking hell, give me _more_.”

He growled ineffectually as Eggsy chuckled in his ear, mouthing at the lobe infuriatingly gently. “You’re not ready yet, babe.” Harry gasped and tried to double up on himself as Eggsy pressed a bit deeper and came up against a seemingly impenetrable obstacle. “See? Soon, though. It’ll be soon, I promise you.”

He made soothing noises as he kissed along Harry’s neck, feeling his tremors from within. “Fuck. Fucking hell, _ow._ How do you stand it oh my God I feel like I want to climb the walls Jesus Christ on a goddamn pogo stick...”

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s skin and shook his head. “Pretty much the same way you’re handling it, really. A lot of wiggling and a lot of cursing. There are toys that are meant to do - well, this.” He demonstrated by twisting his wrist, rotating and massaging the inner ring of Harry’s sphincter. “Stretch it out a bit, make things easier once the heat does finally break. But until then... Sorry, but nothing’s getting in until your body is ready for it.”

Harry blinked up at him dazedly. “Fuck. Fuck fuck _fucking_ fuck!”

“I had no idea you were so eloquent, Harry.”

Eggsy swallowed his laughter, shivering slightly at the intensity of the death-glare that was levelled at him. He knew that he should be a bit more solicitous, as well-familiar with this particular process as he was. Harry had experienced _want_ in his previous liaisons, he was sure, but the _need_ that he was feeling now was something else entirely. So he added a third finger, calmly and patiently feeling his way around, venturing slightly deeper to prod gently at the barrier, backing away at each sharp gasp for breath that resounded in his ear.

“Eggsy... Wh-when you were - um.”

“Tell me, love. Tell me how I can help you.”

The look Harry gave him was something so innocent and lost that Eggsy felt something inside him quiver minutely. “This is ridic-ridiculous. I’m a grown man, I shouldn’t have a p-problem asking, I’m not - I’m not...”

“Me?” Eggsy stroked Harry’s face with his free hand as he continued to twist and push with the other, using his thumb to caress the outer rim of his swollen hole. “You’re not some silly innocent Omega who’s never been rutted properly, and you should know exactly what you want, right? And you shouldn’t be afraid to simply demand what you need and all, yeah?”

“Eggsy, I...”

“No, it’s alright. But you have to realise that you _are_ that silly little Omega right now. And yeah, this body is telling you what you need, but you don’t know how to translate that, do ya? Ya gotta get through that thick skull of mine that it’s okay to be scared, that it’s okay to be unsure. We’ll figure it out together, yeah?”

Harry squirmed slightly as he blinked up at him. “When did you get all wise n’ shit?”

Eggsy laughed as he tapped at his temple. “Maybe there’s still a bit of ya left in here, mate.”

“Or perhaps you simply underestimate yourself. That’s your least attractive trait, you know. Poor self-esteem. Too much doubt, not enough belief.”

Eggsy huffed out an irritated breath as Harry glared up at him impudently. “Ta for that, ya great arsehole. I’m a _chav_ , bruv, and Omega besides. I ain’t never been worth nothin’ to nobody that mattered. Little difficult to get over that kinda shit, y’know.”

“You matter to Kingsman, Eggsy. To them and to me. I think you’re remarkable, and I’ll tell you so every day of my life.” Harry cleared his throat as his eyes dropped. “If - if you’ll allow me to.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy pushed a bit deeper with his fingers as he sucked lightly on Harry’s neck. “Yeah. Every damn day. Wanna wake up next to you, Harry. Wanna make you happy, make you feel good.”

“Oh, oh oh ohhh...”

Eggsy grinned into Harry’s neck. “Yeah?”

“That’s it - only...” Harry blushed again. “Ni-nipples.”

Eggsy hummed and scooted a bit lower, obligingly drawing one pink perky nub into his mouth and sucking gently. He felt the sharp arching of the body beneath him with a bit of surprise. He had always more or less ignored this particular part of his anatomy while in the throes of his heat, but if it felt good to Harry, it must feel good to him as well, so he made a mental note to try it on himself later. If they figured a way out of this mess, of course. He added a bit of teeth as he sucked harder, one eyebrow quirking as there were suddenly fingers in his hair, Harry holding him down hard as he squirmed and tightened his thighs around his hand.

Venturing a bit deeper, he was astonished to feel the barrier quiver under the tips of his fingers as he nibbled and sucked. Pulling back to look down into Harry’s flushed face, he shifted between his thighs and grinned irrepressibly. “Nearly there, babe. Just...” Eggsy bent to the other nipple, clamping it between his teeth ruthlessly. With a thin, choked-off cry, the body underneath him twisted up on itself, Harry’s knees pulling up to his chest as he bore down hard around Eggsy’s fingers.

With a loud groan of relief, Harry threw his head back as his body finally opened, his slick pouring out of him in a steady flood. Eggsy sneezed as the odour tickled at his nose, but then the smell made his mouth absolutely water and his bloody _teeth_ ache with hunger. He crouched low as his saliva dribbled out over Harry’s skin, as it pooled in the hollow of his clavicle. Harry mewled as he pulled him down closer, as he wrapped his legs around his waist and rubbed against him wantonly.

“Eggsy, oh my darling. Fuck me. Fuck me now. Now now _now..._ ”

“Ffffucking hell, Harry.” His head swam with a sudden loss of blood, the body he was inhabiting suddenly succumbing to the urge to rut until he was completely spent. Eggsy reached down between them to stroke himself, his eyes going wide as his fingers barely closed down around his girth. “Fucking _hell_ , Harry!”

Harry giggled even as his hand joined in on the action. “Bigger than your toys, then?”

“Shit! How do you manage to move with this thing between your legs? How is there enough blood in your whole goddamn body to fill this fucker up and make it hard? Holy crap, your heart must be three times bigger to be able to pump this thing up!”

Harry blinked up at him, his mouth flopping open in surprise. “Jesus Christ, Eggsy, it’s just a prick. I mean, yeah, Alpha and all, but still. It’s just an appendage that specialises in doing one thing very very well.”

Eggsy swallowed as Harry’s fingers closed down around the root of his flippin’ huge-arse cock. “And what’s that, then?”

“Fucking Omegas silly.” Eggsy grunted as Harry wiggled against him, biting his lip as he attempted to simply penetrate himself, but it was just too slick for him to find the proper purchase. “God fucking damn it, Eggsy, I need this in me now!”

“Impatient bastard.” Eggsy leant back slightly, getting the tip situated over Harry’s shiny pink pucker, taking in a deep breath before slowly and inexorably pushing forward until he was fully sheathed, the bulging of a knot already forming at the base of his cock.

They groaned in unison as the spongy mass met the edges of Harry’s hole, Eggsy grinding in as deeply as he could as his body fluttered around him. Looking down into a face that was suffused with an awed sense of wonder, he let go of his restraint and began to move.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a soft beep at Q’s back, and he reluctantly pulled away from his lover’s kiss-bitten lips, casting a bit of a tetchy look over his shoulder. Merlin sighed as he opened his eyes, blinking them a few times in an attempt to return some sense of clarity to his brain. Retrieving his hands from down the back of Q’s trousers, he sat up and frowned at the monitor that was displaying his patients’ vital signs.

Q shifted on his somewhat wobbly seat, keeping his hands firmly ensconced underneath Merlin’s vest, where they had wormed their way during their extended snogging session. He squirmed a little uncomfortably at the tension in his own trousers, but since he knew that his lover was in exactly the same bind that he was, he didn’t allow himself to feel too put out. 

Merlin hummed low as Q fiddled with his chest hair and tickled around the edges of his nipples. “Knock that off, ye tiny tart.” Q huffed and gave him a mighty pinch just to hear him splutter out a rather cute snort of outrage. Merlin shook his head and grinned as he nodded at the monitor. “It’s started.”

Q craned his neck and looked at the wildly careening heartbeats, the vast changes in bodily temperature and frankly alarming dips and valleys in their hormonal levels. “So it has.” He tilted his head in thought as he turned back, running his fingers lightly along the waistband of Merlin’s trousers. “I imagine this data would be very useful in biological studies. Or at least it would be, if you had the corresponding visual data to accompany it...”

Merlin shook his head definitively. “I promised ‘em privacy, an’ they’re gonna get it. Ta cameras have been disabled and locked down. Cain’t get back into ‘em until the locks expire seven days from now.” He frowned mightily at the cunning look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Yes, I ken that ye can hack ‘em. I’m asking ye not ta.” Merlin reached up to caress Q’s face. “Be nice, aye? Fer me, luv.”

Q huffed out an impatient breath. “Fine. For you.” He bit his lip with faux-innocence as he cast his eyes upward in thought. “Um. Audio?”

“Ye great unrelenting pervert!” 

Q giggled as he shrugged. “Yes. And?”

Merlin squirmed under his lover’s intense stare. “Ta channels are open, aye, but I promised ‘em that I’d wait fer them ta establish contact.”

“And I promised them no such thing.” 

Merlin ‘tsk’ed at him ineffectually. “Q...”  His little bastard of a love tilted his chin down and looked up at him through impossibly lush, dark lashes. 

“Please. Oh, please, Merlin, light of my life...” 

“Manipulative little shite.”

“Please...” Q took in a deep breath and pleaded with him again, drawing out the ‘ee’ until he completely ran out of air. He tried not to look too smug as Merlin yanked one of the desk drawers open, pulling out a set of earbuds and shoving them in his direction before plugging them in.

“Here. At least I can stick to my principles whilst ye’re being a shameless deviant.”

“Yes!” Q squirmed again as he plugged himself in, his eyes shining brightly in anticipation.

With a tiny disapproving shake of his head, Merlin tapped a few keys and then sat back to watch as Q’s eyes instantly went as round as dinner-plates. He made shows of being quite the shameless hussy, (mostly to please him), but Merlin knew that his petite Englishman was just too - well,  _ English _ \- to be able to completely let go of all of his innate bashfulness around sex. Especially when it came to spying on others, which was it’s own grand sense of irony, seeing as how he was a  _ spy _ and all.

Merlin grinned rakishly as Q’s cheeks went scarlet, his lips twisting up into a small pucker as though he was tasting something sharply sour. He bounced him gently on his knees, watching a slow shudder work its way from thighs to shoulders, making Q’s neck twist and his back arch. Keeping his hands to himself, Merlin simply sat back and watched as arousal bloomed on his lover’s face, delighting in every hitch of breath and twitch of skin.  

He bounced him a little more sharply as Q’s face drained of colour, realising that the daft fool was holding his breath to keep the echo of it in his ears from interfering with his dirty eavesdropping. Q sucked in a hasty breath as his cheeks once again began to blaze red, and his chest rose and fell at a quickened pace as his eyes darted around the lab, attempting to avoid his lover’s keen gaze. 

Secure in the knowledge of their solitude but with his own heart beating against the cage of his ribs at the potential risk of discovery, Merlin slowly trailed his fingers down the length of his torso, grinning as Q’s eyes were drawn right to his crotch. With a little shift and shimmy, he had scooted down enough to work his belt loose, his previously half-hard cock now throbbing against the restriction of his zipper. Q licked his lips as he rocked forward gently, giving his own annoyance a little grind against Merlin’s thighs in an attempt to relieve some of his almost unbearable pressure. 

With a sharp snap of his fingers, Merlin attracted his lover’s attention before pointing to the floor rather emphatically. “Quentin. Down, lad.” The moan that followed was either exaggerated for his benefit, or else Q truly had no idea how loud he was over the sound of - whatever - it was that was being piped into his ears. 

He didn’t hesitate, sliding smoothly off Merlin’s knees and onto his own in between his thighs, pausing only to ensure that the earbuds were still firmly in place before scrabbling artlessly at his lover’s trouser fastenings. Merlin huffed out a laugh that went completely unnoticed as Q bent to his task, blithely forgoing his usual leisurely pace in favour of matching or perhaps even outstripping his unseen rivals. 

Merlin shook his head slightly, although if there were ever a time and a place for quick and efficient, it was definitely now, seeing as how they were at his desk and quite obviously out in the open. He shifted his hips up as Q wrapped his fingers around him, giving him a quick squeeze and ensuring that his foreskin was fully retracted, exposing the shiny pink roundness of his glans and the even shinier barbell underneath. Q glanced up at him obliquely as he dipped his head down, gently tonguing at the metal before giving it a delicate tug with his teeth.

They had been seeing each other for a number of months, and although the piercing had been a bit of a shock in the beginning and had resulted in a bit of a learning curve for the Quartermaster, he had proved himself to be quite the eager pupil. Now he knew just how to curve his tongue to protect the sanctity of his teeth, knew just how to open his throat to prevent any unfortunate abrasions. Now he simply loved the taste and the heft of metal on his tongue preceding the sharp tang of salt lingering at the back of his throat.

Merlin threw his head back as Q began to move, scratching lightly at the nape of his fine, delicate neck as he was sucked and stroked, swiftly losing himself in the bliss of his lover’s clever tongue and fingers. Oh yes, what a clever lad indeed...


	10. Chapter 10

“Fffffucking hell!”

Harry snorted from underneath him as Eggsy growled, clawing recklessly at his back and arse as he rocked his hips up to meet each of the Alpha’s hard thrusts. “Shut up, shut up and fuck me ohhh Jesus Christ God yes yes yessss...”

Eggsy laughed breathlessly as he continued to pump into his own body, sweat pouring from his face and dripping down onto Harry’s chest. The slick, nasty squelching noises of flesh being driven into an eager, wet and willing hole only spurred him to swifter action, his calves starting to cramp up as he dug his toes into the mattress for leverage.

Suddenly Harry’s eyes flew open, a thin wail emerging from the perfect ‘o’ of his lips. With a loud snarl of triumph, Eggsy slammed himself in hard one last time, his knot neatly breaching the Omega’s body and locking them together tight. His small grunt of pleasure was completely disguised by Harry’s frankly overly dramatic cries and squeals, leaving Eggsy shaking his head in disbelief even in the midst of his own orgasm. His spine twisted as the body he was tied to shook with the force of its own release, squeezing ruthlessly at the base of his cock.

He gasped in pain and barely managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of Harry, crouching down low as he drew his knees up underneath him. With a low hiss of understanding, Harry reached up to pull Eggsy’s forehead down into the cradle of his neck, running his fingers through sweat-soaked hair.

“Sorry, love - sorry. Forgot to warn you about that.”

“Nghowwww...” Eggsy whined quietly as the knot trembled faintly and then subsided, still full and locked in place.

Harry continued to stroke him gently, pressing butterfly kisses to his forehead and temple. “Yes - you're going to experience that rather unique sensation a couple more times, I’m afraid.” Eggsy shifted slightly, tugging at his entrance, making Harry moan low in his ear. “Oh, but I had no idea it would feel like this, ohhh...”

“Yeah?” Eggsy lifted his head far enough to look into Harry’s face, noting with a bit of pride how utterly shagged-out he looked already. He nudged their noses together, grinning brightly as Harry giggled becomingly.

“Mmm, yeah - so full, so hot.” He blinked in wonder as he hitched his legs a bit tighter around Eggsy’s waist. “It’s comforting, somehow. Makes me feel - I'm not sure how to quantify it exactly, but perhaps - protected? Loved.”

“You are.” Eggsy didn’t allow himself to truly feel embarrassed, even though he felt his cheeks burning with it. “I love you, Harry Hart. Have done from the beginning, but I knew I wasn’t good enough fer you and I din’t want to drive you away, so I never said nuthin’, but it’s true and it’s honest and for real.”

“Eggsy...”

“I love you and I want you as my mate. Not like m'mate, but like mine, y'know? Now n’ forever, whether we’re stuck like this or whether Merlin finds a way to switch us back, I dun’t care. You. As long as I’m with you I’ll be happy.”

“Eggsy, are you certain - are you sure?” 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life. I wanna Bond with you, Harry.” Eggsy blinked and wiped the sweat from his eyes as Harry looked up at him, his own eyes wide. “Do... Do you want me? Oh God, I’m moving too fast, I shouldn’t’ve brought it up like this of course you’re gonna feel pressured I mean _Christ_ I’m still _inside_ you and holy fucking Jesus and all the bleedin’ saints I’m stupid - stupid stupid _stupid_.”

Laughing wildly, Harry pulled him down into an exuberant kiss. “Oh, do shut up, you silly boy. I would be an utter fool not to take you up on your heartfelt if rather impetuous proposition. Of course I’ll Bond with you.”

Eggsy beamed down at him, his whole body shaking minutely in his excitement. “Brill!" His face suddenly dropped, his countenance going pale. "Oh God, Mum’s gonna flip her shit!”

Harry snorted out a swift burst of laughter, arching into the body held above his and twisting his hips in his mirth. His giggles ceased abruptly as Eggsy’s face scrunched up in pain, another swift rush of heat bathing his insides as the knot unloaded and then deflated. Harry’s blissful moan petered off into vague disappointment, and he emphasised his displeasure at the empty feeling down below as Eggsy rolled off to the side, flopping down flat on his back next to him.

“Eggsy...” Harry scrambled closer, tucking his body into his Alpha’s side and rubbing languidly against his hip as he nipped at his upper arm. “You’re not done, young man.”

Eggsy snorted loudly and blew out a harsh breath. “Chrissakes, gimme more than five seconds, would ya?” Harry whined as he nodded, biting his lip as he tried to still his body. He failed utterly after about fifteen seconds of tense peace, throwing a leg over Eggsy’s thighs and rutting mindlessly against him. Eggsy sighed heavily as he rolled their bodies, shaking his head down at Harry’s completely remorseless expression. “I never knew I could be such a slut.”

Harry chuckled with a saucy wink. “Once you go Alpha, you never go back.”

Still shaking his head, Eggsy slid down Harry’s body and settled down on his belly between his thighs, coming face-to-face with his own cock. He tilted his head as he considered, doing his damnedest to ignore the needy whines from up above, the squirming and the - well - _leaking_. Although he had technically been a virgin less than an hour before, he hadn’t been completely without experience. Although said experience had mostly been fumbling fingers and hesitant tongues, which had resulted in a sadly stereotypical teenager’s lasting power, namely, all of two minutes.

Still - the body he was inhabiting now had decades of carnal knowledge under its belt, so to speak, and finely honed muscle memory was clearly kicking in, as his mouth began to water, and his tongue darted out to flicker over and around. Harry let out a harsh gasp as his back arched, pushing his prick deeper into Eggsy’s mouth as he spread his legs wide. Taking that as the overt invitation that it was intended to be, he probed somewhat cautiously at his entrance with his fingers, his eyebrows jumping as all four slipped right in.

With Harry pushing against his tongue in short, frantic jerks, Eggsy flexed his hand and tucked his thumb into his palm, making it as narrow as possible as he slowly and gently moved back and forth, aided by the abundance of slick. Harry babbled out his approval as he was breached, reaching down to grab at Eggsy’s hair and holding it tight. With a soft grunt, he pushed easily past the second ring of muscle, blinking dazedly as he realised that his hand was fully engulfed.

“More more more oh God Eggsy love, so close, give me more!”

Keeping his head still as Harry thrust wildly into his mouth, Eggsy curled his fingers into a fist and gave it a gentle tug downward. He chuckled low in his chest as Harry absolutely froze still, his hips hovering awkwardly between mouth and mattress. He was making a sound like that of a balloon deflating, a thin, breathy whine that just seemed to go on and on - and on. With a heady slurp of his tongue and a clenching of his forearm, Eggsy simultaneously sank down as far as he could on Harry’s cock as he jerked his fist down hard.

Harry’s thighs tightened around Eggsy’s head as his prick jerked and released, holding him fast as his sphincter damn near crushed every bone in his hand. He babbled and moaned and shouted obscenities as he thrashed and squirmed, finally letting Eggsy up for air as his entire body abruptly went as limp as a noodle. Eggsy shook his head as he sucked in breath, showing his teeth in a feral if proud grin as Harry blinked at him in astonishment.

“Fucking _hell_.”

Eggsy bestowed a quick nip to a creamy thigh. “That’s my line, bruv.” He carefully unfurled his fingers and gave them a quick wriggle, still deep inside Harry’s cavity. “Hold tight, love.”

Harry nodded as he bit his lip, his fingers fisting the bedsheet in apprehension. It only took a moment of gentle pushing and tugging to break free, and Eggsy pulled a slight face at the state of his hand, completely covered in - well. Harry giggled as he wiped it on his thigh and then on the bed, reaching for one of the discarded towels and throwing it in Eggsy’s face.

He subsided with a happy little sigh as his Alpha wiped up, his eyes tracking him as he shifted and slid onto his knees before flumping down on his belly next to him with a loud groan. “Are you satisfied for the moment, darling Omega?”

“Mm. A nap and tea, I think.” Harry prodded impatiently at Eggsy’s shoulder and then at his ribs when that didn’t get the expected response. “Not in that order, lazybones. C'mon - feed me, Alpha dearest.”

_“Christ.”_ Eggsy reluctantly rolled over and got to his feet, rifling through the supplies to find the electric kettle and the tea. Tossing a package of Hobnobs over his shoulder in the direction of his soon to be mate and listening to his happy squeals as he tore into it, he reflected that if they got this shit straightened out and they regained their usual bodies, the next heat spent together would be very interesting indeed. After all, payback could be quite the bitch, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose out of my options was "Body swap au in which for some reason Eggsy and Harry switches body and have to live with it till Merlin or someone else finds a way to reverse it. Hijinks ensue."
> 
> And when I saw "non-conventional ABO dynamics" in the list of likes, well - an idea was born! I do hope this properly fits the bill... :-)
> 
> And now that everyone has been revealed, I can add that I do have a tumblr if anyone is interested. Mostly cute fluffy things and the occasional Penis Friday, but I do try to blog notifications when I post new chapters of my various works. You can find me at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'!


End file.
